marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Medusalith Amaquelin (Earth-11584)
History "Whatever manner of creatures you may be, you shall not stand against the Queen of the Inhumans and her goals." Medusalith Amaquelin is an Inhuman and a citizen of the city of Attilan, based on the dark side of the moon. She is married to the King of the Inhumans, Black Bolt, and often acts as her silent husbands interpreter based on sign language as well as telepathic messages that he sends only through her. Like all Attilonian children in their adolesence, Medusa was exposed to the Terrigen Mists of Attilan and had her DNA potential unlocked, gaining the power to control her hair as a living extension of her own willpower. Taking pride in her own abilities (and no small amount of vanity), Medusa let her hair grow long without ever cutting it, becoming more of an offensive threat with her abilities. At some point, she would marry Black Bolt, whom she had known before his Terrigenesis rendered him voluntarily mute for the rest of his life, thus becoming an important member of the ruling family and Genetic Council of Attilan, one of the highest positions in Attilan's caste based society. Though excursions from Attilan were strictly controlled, Black Bolt did commission just such an excursion when he learned of the growing number of super-powered individuals on Earth through his ambassadorial contact with SHIELD director Nick Fury. Medusa spear-headed these missions, along with Black Bolt's brother, Maximus. Unbeknownst to the royal couple, though, Maximus had a plan to usurp his brother's throne and declare war on the Human world of Earth. Using a patsy in the form of Phillip Masters, aka the Puppet Master, Maximus would assume mental control over Medusa and several other Inhumans, using them to commit robberies to build capital and attract the attention of Black Bolt, thinking it would allow Black Bolt to see the error of trusting humans. Maximus' plans might have worked had it not been for the interference of the Fantastic Four, however, and eventually he was forced to release his control over Medusa in Central Park in an attempt to frame the four for the crimes of his Inhuman squadron. Back on Attilan, Medusa was one of those who advocated leaving the humans to their fate, so long as it didn't effect them. Though she spoke this privately to her husband, she eventually supported his decision to maintain diplomatic relations with SHIELD (made more viable given the revelation's of Maximus' plans). Medusa would then remain on Attilan, helping to rule the Inhumans. This was especially true following the Hulk's capture of Black Bolt and near destruction of the domed city. Medusa presumably remains on Attilan now, helping her husband recuperate following the events of World War Hulk. Powers & Abilities * Total Hair Control: Medusa's primary power as an Inhuman is total control over her hair, as if it were a full extension of her psychic will. She can use this hair to entangle enemies, use it as an offensive weapon, or even use it's inherent strength to deflect strong blows from her own vulnerable person. * Inhuman physiology: As a member of the Inhuman race, Medusa possessed far greater strength, speed and endurance to a normal human being. Weaknesses Medusa's primary weakness is similar to that of Samson, if you were ever to cut off her hair fully than she would have a lack of offensive weaponry for a period of time (though it is speculated that this period of time is small, given that Medusa's hair regrows quicker than normal hair would.) She is also particularly vain, and not strongly inclined to combat. She puts the safety of Attilan and, most importantly, her sister and husband first and foremost. Film Details Medusa appears in the following films in the Earth-11584 continuity. In all cases she is portrayed by actress Isla Fisher. * The Fantastic Four (2014) * World War Hulk (2017) only Category:Earth-11584 Category:Earth-11584 Characters Category:Good Characters